


Throne of Sabers

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Even though the ending sucks, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones Actors AU, In Honour of Game of Thrones Ending, Romance, Sex, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Ben and Rey are actors that have to do a sex scene for A Song of Stars and Sabers. They’re not upset about it, but they think their costar might be.





	Throne of Sabers

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Game of Thrones ending (with an ending that is so bad I'm in shock), I thought I'd finally do a Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://waterlilyrose.tumblr.com/

Ben received his last script for the show first thing on a Saturday morning. He had to sign three times before the delivery man would unlock the suitcase to give him the script. Ben found this all a little pointless – every one knew he played Kylo Ren by now.

 

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar. He didn’t flip to the back page to see how he was going to die. It was the final season – so let it be a surprise.

 

 _Kylo Ren kills General Hux_ – good. At least Hux wouldn’t kill him.

 

 _He would go to the Resistance_ – interesting.

 

 _And that night of his defection, Kira and Kylo Ren finally_ -

 

Ben read the sentence five times and even put on his reading glasses to be absolutely sure. Then he took several sips of his coffee.

 

Oh boy.

 

Ben looked down at the script to make absolutely sure.

 

_Kira and Kylo Ren finally make love._

 

Ben put down the script and paced his living room for fifteen minutes.

 

He shouldn’t be surprised really. _A Song of Stars and Sabers_ was notorious for sex scenes, violence and nudity. He had been naked several times (apparently his oiled chest had broken Twitter) but he’d never done a sex scene for the show. And neither had Rey Niima.

 

Rey Niima portrayed Kira on the show. This was her first ever television role.

 

Kylo Ren and Kira were fan favourites and easily the most shipped couple on the show. They were on opposite sides of the continuous galactic war. They had had several scenes over the seasons and had even joined forces to survive once or twice.

 

And they were clearly in love with each other.

 

Ben wasn’t truly surprised – he’d just assumed they would kiss on the battlefield.

 

But no. A full-on, naked romp in a bunk was what the public wanted.

 

Rey was only just turned twenty-four who was undoubtedly beautiful. She was slim with brunette hair, hazel eyes and seemed to have a permanent sun tan. She was also utterly adorable with a huge smile, a love of dungarees and an unbreakable bond with her cat BB8.

 

How would Rey react to this?

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, she was clearly delighted.

 

“We’re canon!” She squealed before wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Um… yeah.” Ben rubbed her back. He could smell her hair – she used coconut shampoo clearly. “Are you… are you okay with… where our characters are going?”

 

“Of course! They are in love.”

 

“No, I mean…” He lowered his voice. Even at the canteen of the studios, it was best to be discreet. “The sex scene.”

 

Rey tried to look nonchalant but her cheeks were a telling pink. “Well… I’ve been lucky this is my first time being naked. Most people have their boobs out every week!”

 

“This is your first love scene. Do you need anything to feel better or more comfortable?”

 

Rey smiled at him warmly. “You’re so sweet but I’m sure I’ll be okay. I promise I will be a professional and we will do a good job.”

 

Ben nodded. He was a professional too. He could do this.

 

“Come on! We’ve got the read through in an hour and I can’t be professional without a bacon sandwich first.”

 

* * *

 

The room was lowly lit and the bunker where Rey had been filmed sleeping over a hundred times looked oddly romantic. Considering most people had to film their ‘love scenes’ performing doggy style in an X-Wing cockpit, it was practically rose petals and violins.

 

Ben sat on his chair reading through his script one last time while dressed in his robe. He was wearing a modest sock and not a thing else underneath.

 

The cameramen had seen nakedness so much on this show that no-one gave a shit anymore. They were literally more concerned about the position of an arm or whether the lighting was too harsh. It made Ben feel a bit more relaxed when the boom guy was more concerned about picking up outside noises than about Ben’s arse.

 

The filming had gone extremely well so far yet oddly enough Ben and Rey hadn’t even filmed their first kiss yet. This location which was set in a studio was to be filmed first.

 

Ben looked up from his script and saw Rey across the room. She was having her make-up touched up and was wearing an identical robe to his own.

 

Ben took a deep breath and put down the script. She looked terrified. He had to do a good job at making this easy for her. He had to ignore the very male and potent side of him that was very much looking forward to being wrapped around this gorgeous creature.

 

“Okay, Ben, Rey, can you get into positions please?” The director, a purple haired maverick called Amilyn Holdo, asked them. Ben appreciated the kind smile Holdo gave to Rey.

 

“You okay?” Ben asked Rey quietly.

 

Rey gave him a bright smile. A bit too bright and too wide. “Yeah, of course. I’m like… so ready.”

 

Was she trying to prove how good an actress she was by acting like this was no big deal? Or was she trying to impress him? Why was she trying to impress him?

 

“Just remember: we need to portray love; not just sex. Tender is the theme I’m going for. Is that okay?”

 

Rey looked at him and her expression became less manic and more… Ben wasn’t sure but it was a good look on her.

 

“Okay.”

 

Ben got to his side of the bed it was going to be shot on. Slowly, almost shyly, he undid his robe and shrugged it off.

 

Rey’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of red at the sight of him. Ben didn’t dwell on it and tried to breathe normally as Rey fumbled with the belt of her gown.

 

Her breasts were small but perky with raspberry pink nipples and freckles that dotted her shoulders and collarbone. Her abdominals were tight and flat with her legs long, strong and firm. Her private parts were covered by special knickers so their parts wouldn’t actually be skin on skin.

 

Holdo directed them into position where Ben was hovering slightly over Rey. Ben shook his head – he was Ben anymore and she wasn’t Rey; they were Kylo Ren and Kira and they were finally together.

 

Then he realised something – this would be their first time kissing. It would be weird to film sex without kisses.

 

There was a call of ‘Action!’ and Ben knew it was time to put himself aside.

 

What would Kylo do?

 

_Kylo bent his head and pressed his forehead against Kira’s. He was here – he was at the Resistance and he was in her arms. He’d dreamt of this for so long but he’d never dreamt of this. Of her smelling of soap and honey, of her skins feeling like silk and how they seemed to fit together like they were meant for each other._

 

_His bond mate. His love. His other half._

 

_Kira looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. He had to concentrate so that he didn’t purr with contentment. He cupped her face in his hands as though to look at her until she was burnt into his brain and then -_

 

The moan Ben let out as his lips connected to Rey’s wasn’t scripted but probably felt natural for the character. He couldn’t help it. Her lips, always smiling and singing, was so soft. The little moan against his lips from Rey only spurred him on. She tasted so good. _So good._

 

_He was inside her. It was hot, wet and tight and when he rocked within her he felt his brain spark and sizzle. This was sex? No wonder people liked it so much!_

 

_Kira gave every indication she liked what he was doing. She ran her hands down his back, over his buttocks, to pull him further, deeper, harder. Kylo almost wished she wouldn’t – he wanted this to last more than five minutes. Her breasts swayed and jingled with every thrust. Sweat was forming on them. She was so beautiful. How had he managed to get her?_

 

_Kylo pushed himself up on his hands and began to move more vigorously. Kira gave a cry of ecstasy at the new position…_

 

Ben couldn’t take her eyes off her. Rey was beautiful but like this… she’d be a sex symbol for years after this episode came out. Ben could feel himself getting hard.

 

It was a natural occurrence on this show. When you literally grind up against a beautiful woman’s privates (covered or not) your manhood comes to life.

 

Ben didn’t think this was a natural occurrence. He didn’t care about the cameras, or the lighting guy, or the boom. He wanted her. Not Kylo; Ben. He wanted Rey Niima. The actress. The beauty.

 

Rey could feel him. Of course she could. Her eyes widened but not with disgust. Her hazel eyes were now almost entirely black.

 

Her hands trailed up to the small of his back and pulled him. The moan they gave was anything but acted.

 

_Kylo felt a surge of passion and suddenly wrapped his arms under her arms and pulled her up. Kira gave a squeal but wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat in his lap. She kissed him this time._

 

Ben looked up into Rey’s eyes after their lips parted. Did she feel it? This thing between them? It had always been there but Rey had always been too pure, too innocent for him. He felt shy and awkward next to her.

 

He didn’t feel shy and awkward now.

 

“ _I love you. So much. I always have.” Kylo breathed as it all began to boil within him. Oh Force, this was good. So good. Soooo…_

 

“ _You’re home now. You’re home.” The last word disolved into a howl as Kira vibrated with pleasure. He clung to her as he let his seed fill her body._

 

_I’m home. I’m home._

 

“Cut!”

 

Ben and Rey nearly jumped at the sound of Holdo ending the scene. They both looked at her feeling like they had been caught out. But the director looked delighted.

 

“That was… perfect! Everything I could ever have asked for! I don’t think we even need another take unless for re-shoots.”

 

A runner handed Rey her robe and Ben took his in turn. He found he could look at anyone. Or get up. His cock was at full mast.

 

So much for making her comfortable.

 

“Wait five minutes then come to my dressing room.” Ben looked up. Rey was standing over him and belting up her robe. The look on her face was more determined than before. And more hungry.

 

“Rey...”

 

“Damn right. I’m Rey. Not Kira. And if you want her… she’ll be waited.” And with that, she strode off to her dressing room.

 

It took seven minutes to stand without drawing gasps but Ben had to stop himself running to her room.


End file.
